Speak
by Phoenix Resurrected
Summary: She was captured by BioVolt. She was a part of their big plan. She never uttered a word and was scared of Tala...why? When will she tell her story?
1. Chapter 1

Hiya guys!! Trying another story………this time different pairing (finally eh?). Tala/Oc

Wow, not so surprising huh?

I just seem to like Kai and Tala hehe.

Enjoy reading!

------------------------

Chapter 1:

I yelled as loud as I could, so that someone could hear me………

But no one came……..

I tried to free myself from the guards' bonds…….

But I was too weak…….

I needed to calm myself down….

But I could not stop crying……..

I followed their orders……..

But still, they chose to torment me…….

I vowed to protect myself…….

But it was not enough……..

Not enough to stop the pain that I was going through at that moment….

All these memories……..

Are now scars that will never fade away………

I will neither forgive nor forget.

**_NEVER._****__**

-------------------------

I waited there, in that dark gloomy room, my hands tied to the headboard of the bed by handcuffs. My whole body felt weak already and my eyes just wanted to close. I guess I wasted too much energy on those guards, but what could I do? I was just so panic-stricken when this whole thing began.

I wanted to pretend that this was not happening.

That this was just some bad nightmare.

I must have been so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't hear the door creak open, revealing a shadow of a guy. I didn't know what he looked like, and it was too dark to see, but he had aqua eyes and a large body. The guy shut the door and locked it before he began advancing toward me, never losing eye contact with me, staring into my ruby coloured eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?" I whispered, trying to stop thinking about the many possibilities of what could happen to me.

The next thing I knew, he was beside the bed, just standing there, taking in the sight of my body, my fear, everything.

He loomed over me, my body in between his legs and that was when I began to quiver. He didn't answer my question, but I knew now what he was planning on doing.

Was this what they wanted all along?

Or was this just part of it?

Out in the halls, all you could hear were the sounds of my voice….

Screaming….

Crying….

Yelling….

In pain

-------------------------------------------

Umm………….so…………? lol. Guess that was pretty short. I'm sorry, this was just the prologue. Waiting to hear from you guys before I put up the next chapter lol. I'm just not sure if I actually want to post up this story yet…….but anways, glad you read, even if it wasn't up to your standards or wasn't good enough.

PhoenixResurrected


	2. Chapter 2

Yes well……to those that have read my other fanfics….I'm getting to it…It's just that I had this chapter for Speak, already written up. Guess this isn't getting much reviews, but that's okay. Enjoy reading!

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

1 year later

"Where is she?" demanded Voltaire. This girl was running his patience and if she did not show up in front of him in 5 minutes, there would be hell to pay.

"We're searching the grounds, sir," Boris replied nervously, looking at all the tv screens where their cameras were placed around the facility.

"We've found her, she's in the 'special care' rooms," a guard on the speaker announced to Voltaire and Boris.

"Let us go and greet her," Voltaire said to Boris.

-----------------------------

She stood there, in that tiny room, a special kind of helmet with wires hooked up to it on her head. So far, she had spent 15 minutes with that device on her head. She had unconsciously wandered around, lost in her thoughts and ended up here. Once she had placed the helmet on her head, it sent electric shocks through her whole body especially her brain. They weren't so painful, but what she didn't know was that the longer she stayed there, the more it would hurt.

She placed her hands on the sides of the helmet, shut her eyes tightly, and her jaw began to clench.

She could feel it……………..

The pain.

Washing away her memories.

She smiled lightly.

Everything was beginning to look hazy now, but that was okay.

Anything to just wash the memories away.

Suddenly, the electric shocks disappeared and the helmet on her head was gone. All she could see was a blurry vision of 2 people, all she could feel was something firm clamping her arm.

"May, would you care to explain yourself?" a voice asked her, trying to sound gentle and calm.

"Boris, that's enough. Let go of her arm," Voltaire commanded, "you can leave us."

---------------------------------

"May, you've been here for a year now, so you know that you're not supposed to be here. This type of room is for punishment only. Do you understand me?" Voltaire told her nicely.

She nodded in response, her voice not able to utter a word. Ever since that day, she couldn't bring herself to say a thing. She was just like a haunted spirit: silent and full of misery.

"You're a lucky girl because if you had played around with the control system for that, you might've been a goner. It's good that the level was only on 1," Voltaire smiled.

"You are my granddaughter, May. That's why I care so much about you," Voltaire said honestly, patting her head while she smiled weakly.

----------------------------------------

"Look, I won't hurt you," said a red headed boy. He had aqua coloured eyes and a pretty built body, standing at the height of 5'10. He was blocking her way of escape, and had his hand out, ready to touch her shoulder.

She was pressing herself against the corner of the wall as much as possible, as if the harder she pushed, the farther she would be away from the boy. Her ruby-coloured eyes were full of fear when he looked at her, tears beginning to fall on her face and her bottom lip trembling. Every time he would pass by her, she would always make a great distance so as not to touch one another. She would never make eye contact with him and never listened to what he would tell her to do. It was like she was doing all this on purpose to get him pissed off.

"Tala, here, just let me do it," a short boy with purple hair interrupted seeing as the girl was about to scream. He pushed his red headed friend aside before something bad happened – like them getting in trouble.

The red head – Tala, stomped off, obviously pissed that this girl would not listen to him, but to the others in the building. All he had to do was bring that blasted girl to her room and that was it. Each day he, Ian- the short purple haired boy, Bryan, or Spencer was the ones to escort her back to her room for safety reasons. God dammit, such an easy job, yet it was frustrating for him! She was definitely causing him problems.

He turned back and watched as she breathed heavily, hand on her heart, sitting herself on the floor and leaning against the corner of the wall while Ian waited patiently for her to calm down.

She sure knew how to press his buttons and boy did he hate that.

'The first time she came to BioVault, it was as if she knew me somehow. Did I do something to her in the past? I sure don't remember her face from before though……All I remember was the day before she came which was when Boris wanted to test out this new invention on me, and after that little test was done, I couldn't remember a thing about it and what had happened during that time,' Tala thought while walking to his room, ignoring everyone that he passed by.

'Why are you here in the first place?'

----------------------------------------

Questions, comments, and other stuff, plz review! I might fix some minor errors again for this chapter, so yea, just wanted to tell you ahead of time. Yes, I know this chapter's quite short, I'm sorry. I'll make the next chapter longer next time k? lol. Sorry again,

- Phoenix Resurrected


	3. Chapter 3

Ah! Took me so long to update (AGAIN, it's typical of me). Thanks for reviewing everyone and/or reading 'Speak'. Enjoy the chapter, 'cuz it's quite important. Pretty cool….well, I thought it was lol.

Oh yea, I kinda got this title from this book I was reading a LOOOOOOOOONG time ago. It's also called 'Speak' and I forgot who the author is, but it's about this Melinda girl and how she got raped or something…..can't seem to remember anymore lol. Has anyone read that? Hmm…….probably, probably not.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade does **_not_** belong to me, but other fictional (or is it NON-fictional?) characters that are not included in Beyblade are MINE!

OK, GO READ!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Chapter 3**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Boris! We've found her," the guards announced through the walkie talkies. How long had it been? They'd always find her constantly, even though she'd be scolded afterwards.

'Not like we can do much about it,' Boris cursed.

Is her mind not able to comprehend anymore? No…………..

"Go there and turn up the levels until she can no longer withstand it," Boris commanded without emotion. How dare she disobey orders………

'She needs to be disciplined even though it's against orders for me to do something like this,' Boris thought.

"And we will keep our mouths shut about this to Voltaire," he added in, for safety. Boris knew Voltaire cared deeply about his granddaughter – May.

As the guards left the room, Boris swiveled around in his chair, facing towards the super computer.

Name: May Hiwatari

Age: 14

Birthday: January 17

Location: Unknown

Status: Vanished/dead

Description: 5'2 foot tall, 85 pounds, maroon-coloured hair, ruby coloured eyes, peachy-tan skin.

"I know what you're doing dear girl," Boris smiled, looking at her description picture on the screen of the computer, "and I'll give it to you……until you finally die."

He let out a number of laughs, just thinking of the idea.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"ALL OF YOU! Those who dare to disobey MY orders will result in this state!" Boris yelled to the children, the slaves, the soldiers.

It was the first time anyone had seen something like this happen in BioVolt.

Everyone turned their attention towards the glass window on his right side. There, somewhat standing and somewhat leaning, clutching the helmet, not even trying to pry it off, but clenching her fists while placing them on the sides of the helmet. No tears were shown on her face, but you could tell there was pain. All of them watched as her mouth opened and closed repeatedly.

'Is she saying something? Or is she screaming?' Tala wondered, surprised at how she could endure this much. None of them could hear anything, except for Boris's words and people's gasps, and the silence.

"Even as a girl, she is able to go past level 10!" a guard whispered to another guard beside him. Unfortunately, everyone had heard that, and soon whispers with one another were heard.

Who was this girl?

Where did she come from?

Was she even human?

Why was a GIRL here in BioVolt?

"Yes, past level 10. Unlike all of you and those who were punished, none of you could do something like that! You would have died by then. And maybe, SO WILL SHE!"

"STOP IT!" Tala yelled, catching everyone's attention. He pushed through others and ran past the guards and Boris himself without as much as an order to remain where he was.

He was sure that punishment like hers was waiting for him later on………….

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

In the Room

"Hey! Let's get that off!" Tala told the girl, trying to take off the helmet on her head. She was now leaning against the wall, hands by her sides, looking straight ahead, into nothingness.

Suddenly, her hands began to move, and grasped onto Tala's hands. Tala froze, wide-eyed at what she was doing. She was pushing his hands away…………….but why?

She was…………pushing him away………

Did she really want this………………?

She wanted to stay like that…………..?

Tala continued to stare at her in disbelief as she slowly stood up drowsily, eyes a bit open, looking at her hands.

None of them paid attention to the fact that people were watching through the glass window, and that guards were now separating the two, and taking off her helmet, as much as she tried to protest.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"I shall have a talk with you later for today's behaviour. LEAVE!" the man shouted angrily, pointing towards the door.

As the young man left in silence, Voltaire looked at the Tala and May. Tala was covered in bruises and dirt. A bit of blood was coming out of his lip, but nonetheless, he was fine. As for the girl beside him, that had been too quiet throughout the whole time, she was spaced out. She did not even look at any of them, nor said anything, even when they asked her to.

From where Voltaire was standing, she looked like a wind-up doll – a puppet. Her body position was not straight, but was hanging loosely, along with her hands, and her head was tipped down a bit and to the side. Her eyes……..she looked………unconscious.

'Boris, what did you do to my granddaughter? Anyone else, but NOT her,' Voltaire thought in despair.

Right now, the two young ones sat there silently, drifting in their thoughts, both seemingly unconscious. Both not wanting to move.

The door abruptly, opened once more, making Voltaire wonder, who would come at a time like this?

"WHERE IS SHE!" the voice of another man yelled, dragging his wife in with him, who was in tears. The couple was both wearing suits, like they had just come out from work or some sort of business.

"WHERE IS OUR DAUGTHER!" he yelled at Voltaire, slamming his hand on the desk, not even bothering to look at the two children, seated a few feet away from them.

"We've missed her so much……..we…..I……when she disappeared………..dead……" the woman could only say, bursting into tears once more, covering her face with her hands.

"May is not dead." The father and mother choked and stood there in silence.

"May is…………" the mother looked at the girl with maroon coloured hair, who was not even paying attention, whereas Tala just watched and waited for their reactions.

"This is………..," the father gulped, holding back his tears, his hands shaking as he neared May, "our baby girl………our…….daughter."

The mother hugged May tightly, a laugh escaping her lips, along with a happy smile. The father, too, did the same.

And there it was - a family reunion.

A happy family reunion………….until……..

"May, let's go home now," her father suggested, taking her hand in his and pulling her up.

"We've been so worried about you, it's been so long………..and they wouldn't let us….." the mother sobbed again, while walking along with her husband.

But as they took a step away, their backs turned towards Voltaire, May pulled her hand away, her bangs and the rest of her hair shadowing her face, as she looked at the carpeted floor.

Tala waited.

What was she going to do?

What had happened?

Why did her parents come now of all days……?

"Who are you?" her voice echoed in the room, as she finally looked up, turning to see everyone's faces. Her parents hugged each other tightly, a sad sigh, and more tears breaking loose.

"May, these are your parents," Voltaire told her softly. He knew that they'd come for their daughter some day……..but they were too late.

"May? I don't know a 'May'," she responded, no confusion in her voice.

Their eyes all widened. They all had little ideas about what happened, but this was still unbearable. In silence, the couple retreated, grasping one another, their shoulders shaking. What an enormous defeat….

As the door clicked and closed, she looked at the two men who were left. But before any of them could say anything, Voltaire hurried out of the room, calling the parents.

"What happened to you………….?" Tala asked her. He walked to her and looked her up and down, then at her face. He knew something about her changed, but he didn't know what. "Your parents come, all worried and all, and that's how you can respond? What kind of child are you?"

"Who are all of you? Where am I?" She had finally spoken. She had a voice, just like the rest of us. She sounded too much like a child, but with the knowledge of a child that shouldn't know such things. There was bitterness in her voice, and her parents knew, she was no longer the daughter they had a year ago – the one that always had a smile on her face.

"So you're telling me………" Tala pondered, pacing around the room, "that you've lost your memory."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Dun, dun, dunnnn………..

And so it has begun!

Everything should get a BIT more interesting now……..

hmm….dunno if I should've added on some extra details in this chapter……but well, I was hurrying cuz of a few reviews I got awhile ago……..I should get started on those other fics of mine huh…..? Well, whatever. Here's some questions for you to answer if you decide to review and all…….

Am I making Tala too…….soft-hearted?

Should I make Tala and May the same age? If so, what ages?

Should I haul Boris's ass off my story? (haha)

And ummm……I have more questions, but I answered them myself lol. But maybe I'll include a few next time to see what you guys think, 'kay?

Thanks for reading and those who have reviewed and/or are going to review NOW! ) lol

- PhoenixResurrected


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys for the looooooooooooooooooooooooong wait! Summer vacation's here so I'm trying my best to update my stories so I'm gonna try and be quicker with the chapters since I know how it sucks to wait for so long. Thanks for being patient and R&R after you're doing reading!

* * *

**Speak -- Chapter 4**

* * *

"I am going to be away for a few days," Voltaire announced.

All his men had gathered urgently to his office after hearing his message on the PA system.

The whole crimson coloured room was filled with men in dark clothing all lined up like military soldiers. They stood straight and faced towards him, the room all quiet and waiting for his reply. Their boss sat behind his desk, sitting in a comfortable chair, hands folded together.

"So with this in mind, you had better take care of the place while I'm gone. Furthermore, special instructions are to be followed for May," he said, getting straight to the point.

He was quite worried about the event that had just occurred awhile ago. And even though he didn't like her parents that much, he still had a duty to see them and get things settled. After all, it was his fault that things became like this.

He closed his eyes and let out a long, sad sigh.

Boris stood at the corner, not liking what Voltaire would be saying. He knew it was something that he did not like; something that would ruin his own plans.

"It is an order that she is to stay in her room until I return. Food should be brought to her for breakfast, lunch and dinner. And turn the cameras on in her room so that if she tries something that will harm her you may go in and punish her."

Voltaire regretted the last part of his speech and felt that something bad would happen from then on. His "punish" was obviously different from that of Boris' and his men.

He stood up and walked towards the door as 2 men carried his luggage, following behind him. But as he was about to open the door, he ended the conversation with a threat:

"If any were to dare disobey my orders, and she were to be harmed and uncared for as I said before, your life will surely pay the price."

He looked at all of them, especially at Boris with a serious and menacing expression, and then smiled as he closed the door.

"You heard him, now back to work!" Boris commanded.

'Now, I'm sure he wouldn't mind me being in charge while he's gone……..' Boris wondered to himself, an evil glint in his eye.

* * *

"VOLTAIRE!" a male voice called as the old man was about to get inside the black car.

He looked at the boy and it turned out to be Tala, who was running toward him.

Tala waited before saying any more, wanting Voltaire to clearly explain the situation.

This was what he liked about Tala and that was why he made him the captain of the Demolition Boys. Although Tala could be easily angered, his other characteristics were great.

"Your job," Voltaire whispered, looking at the ground, hand shaking as he gripped the door handle, "is to take good care of May; who knows what those fools are planning on doing…."

"Y-yes sir!" Tala said as he saluted the car as it drove away into the distance.

* * *

There was darkness everywhere, surrounding the whole room. The only light that could be seen was the moonlight from the tiny window and from the hall outside her room.

She sat there on her bed, covered with the dark blanket. She had her legs bent in front of her and arms wrapped around them to support her position.

There was nothing for her to do except wait.

Wait for what exactly? She wasn't sure herself.

She leaned her chin on her knees as her eyes began to close, ever so slowly. Her mind was in a haze and she couldn't think at all, for the confusion was giving her a headache. It felt like she needed to do something to erase the pain.

Just then, the door creaked open, letting the bright light seep in and cover half her body. She looked at the shadow on the floor, clearly showing that it was a man. She ignored him and just sat there in silence looking straight at the door to her small bathroom.

"Ah Tala, what are you doing here?" another man came, stopping him from coming into the room. His voice was much deeper and sounded rough unlike the other one's whose voice sounded lively and young.

"I will be taking her to a room for training, so I suggest you be gone," the man commanded, trying to shoo the boy.

"It's my job to take care of May. Voltaire told me so," the boy replied, standing his ground. "And who said that she was allowed to start training all of a sudden! Boris, she's not herself!"

"Insolent boy, how dare you talk to me like that!" Boris yelled, hitting Tala at the side of the face, his anger starting to boil. "It was part of the instructions given to Voltaire!"

There was silence and Tala didn't bother to say anything back, but instead just watched as Boris dragged the navy-haired girl out of bed. And it was weird because she didn't scream when coming in contact with anyone; she didn't make a scared expression at all. All she did was just let herself be dragged and pulled as if she was a doll. And that was when Tala figured that maybe she could survive this way, with this new life not known as "May" anymore.

* * *

It had been only 1 days since then, and Tala was feeling apprehensive. He was carefully being watched by the men and was not able to do the things he could do before ever since his argument with Boris. Even his own pals weren't allowed to associate with him.

He was left alone, totally invisible to everyone.

Here he was, sitting alone at a table away from everyone elses' just poking away at the food on his tray.

The doors flung open revealing 4 men in the front and Boris at the back, with someone else behind all of them.

Just what was going on?

The whole room was silent and everyone was getting excited about the upcoming news.

Boris coughed; a prideful expression on his face before talking. "This – THIS is what you call perfection." He moved aside and let everyone's eyes wander to the figure; a girl dressed in a stylish black, red and white get-up with pieces of metal flashing on some parts of her body. It wasn't like the clothes complimented her body or anything, but she did look quite professional and arrogant. She looked like a natural-born leader; she wasn't some girl to mess with, she was a mature woman right before Tala's eyes. She was absolutely not a girly-girl;

Her maroon hair cut short and touched the middle of her neck, was curled in at the front to cup her face and curled out at the back. Her eyes, a bright crimson, were expressionless like her face, but still had a serious and mean composure.

"This is what you all should aim for. This is what you can never be," Boris said, not caring about the feelings he was now hurting. He had it, what he always wanted and he was damn happy. Beyblading didn't matter to him anymore, his main focus would be her.

There were whispers going around, most of them being, "isn't she that May girl?"

"She is known as Genesis."

After a few moments, she started to walk around the room, now casting her bright red eyes on a few boys. Some looked nervous, others looked lustful; it was all so sickening to Tala. Damn, he even saw his friends with the same looks! Were they that horny?

Tala began to wonder what was up and what she was planning on doing and he was sure that everyone else was thinking the same thing. The May from before and this girl now, Genesis, they were two different girls. When he thought about it, May wanted to make herself invisible and was scared of everyone in Biovolt, excluding her grandfather. But compared to Genesis, she could actually talk and enjoyed the attention. They were complete opposites; And one thing that Tala would keep in mind was that their eye colours were different: May had ruby eyes and Genesis had fluorescent red eyes. So if something were to happen and he would need to tell them apart, he'd know which one was which.

All of a sudden, one of the boys at a table fell off his chair and was now on the floor, Genesis standing just right beside him with a smirk on her face. The dark-haired boy looked up at her, first with anger in his brown eyes, and then it changed to fear. It was her eyes that seemed to do the trick; they were an abnormal colour and it looked so piercing and so much like the colour of blood.

She bent down in front of him, both not paying any attention to the crowd watching them. And with her two hands, she grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him up to his feet, pulling him a few centimeters close to her face so he could hear these words:

"You're gonna fight me, okay?" She ended with a sweet voice, a happy expression on her face.

This was NOT good.

* * *

Ah man, I forgot all the things I was gonna put in the story………..so I'm kinda making some of the things up along the way. Hmmm……..this is really getting interesting to me. I hope you guys aren't eager for any romance scenes or anything………but I know I'm gonna post one up after a chapter or two so be patient! Lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading. R&R plz!

Xx – Phoenix Resurrected


End file.
